Adiós Kazami
by Yuuki Katsuragi
Summary: Primer fanfic que subo jajaja espero les guste. Los personajes que manejo son de mi propia invensión, me base en la serie Kuroshitsuji. Son, la condeza Yuuki Trancy y su fiel mayordomo, Kazami Keitaro


-El cielo era dominado por un oscuro manto, lo único visible en este era el resplandor de la luna, la joven se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque, el cual se encontraba un poco retirado de la mansión, se sentó al pie de uno de los árboles, veía que en el centro no había árbol alguno, era la única parte donde faltaba un árbol, solo se veía las sombras de las ramas de los árboles que había alrededor, las cuales formaban una telaraña, posó su diestra sobre su abdomen y la zurda la dejo a su costado, elevó su mirar y el brillo de la luna hizo que el centro azulado de sus orbes brillara, todo era tranquilo, nada pareciese perturbarle.  
Al cabo unos horas la joven decidió regresar a la mansión, se levantó y sacudió un poco sus atuendos, la brisa comenzó a soplar, cosa que le extraño, observó su alrededor buscando que era lo que lo ocasionaba, alcanzó a ver una silueta negra, al principio pensó que podría tratarse de su mayordomo, pero no, este era otro demonio, este comenzó a correr hacia la condesa, esta comenzó a correr. Aquella silueta le alcanzaba, sin pensarlo dos veces la joven llamó a su mayordomo, más este no parecía aparecer, la silueta saltó cayendo sobre la chica, la colocó boca arriba-  
Yuuki: ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?  
Silueta: -el color de sus ojos era un gris profundo, casi sin vida, solo murmuro- tu muerte -al decir lo último saco una daga y la apunto al corazón de la chica, esta solo cerró sus ojos con miedo; justo cuando la daga estaba a punto de atravesar el corazón de la joven una mano detuvo el ataque-  
Kazami: -sosteniendo la mano del atacante- no te atrevas a tocarla -rápidamente lo empujó apartándola del agresor, tomo a su joven ama en brazos y la llevo de regreso a la mansión en el trayecto el atacante los seguía, Kazami volteó y dejó a la condesa al pie de un árbol, se enfrentó al agresor, más este le dio una patada a Kazami en el abdomen que lo dejó casi inmóvil, aquella extraña silueta, con la daga en mano, se acercó a la condesa y con la daga le apuñala, solo se escucha que algo es apuñalado, más no fue la condesa, fue su fiel mayordomo, este se interpuso en aquel ataque recibiendo la daga justo en su corazón.  
El agresor se separó retrocediendo, Kazami dio media vuelta quedándole de frente, sacó la daga y se la lanza al atacante haciendo que esta se clave en la frente, este cayó muerto, Kazami solo sonrió apenas notablemente, de pronto cayó de rodillas, la daga tenia incrustadas fragmentos de la espada demonica, la cual ocasiona daños severos a quien recibe ataque alguno de esta-  
Yuuki: ¡Kazami! -Se acercó a su mayordomo el cual ya había caído quedado boca abajo, se posó sobre él viendo cómo la sangre emanaba- quédate quieto, voy a curarte -con los ojos cristalizados colocó sus manos sobre la herida, el azabache posó su mano sobre las manos de la joven-  
Kazami: m-mi lady...fue...fue un verdadero placer...cu-cuidar de usted -tosió un poco de sangre, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus fauces, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomó a la condesa de la nuca y la acerco a su rostro y le robo un beso, la joven no se opuso, pequeñas líneas de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, más al sentir que los cálidos labios de su mayordomo fueron perdiendo vida, lentamente se separó y colocó su rostro a un costado del de su mayordomo, comenzó a llorar en silencio, entre sollozos susurró-  
Yuuki:...mentiroso...máldito mentiroso...prometiste jamás dejarme...y ahora...me estas abandonando...máldito...máldito mentiroso...Kazami...¿Porqué...?¿Porqué me mentiste?...¡¿Porqué me mentiste?!...por favor...regresa...no me abandones...por favor... ¡Kazami! -gritaba el nombre de su mayordomo sin poder contener el llanto, sentía cómo su corazón se partía en dos, había perdido a su mentor, a la persona que cuido de ella por tantos años, la persona que ella consideraba su familia, permaneció ahí, junto con su mayordomo hasta el amanecer, ella permanecía dormida, cosa que ella prefería hacer para siempre, dormir...y no despertar-


End file.
